


Sleep Deprivation

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [23]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But does not get one, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressing, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Short, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Trauma, and studying, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: Robin couldn't remember the last time he was allowed to sleep. They kept him awake, forced him to stay conscious for so long that it felt like forever. All he wants is to rest his eyes and make the banging in his head stop, make the toture stop.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Angst
Series: Batman one shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sleep Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but I'm tired (which kinda inspired this ... this is what I do while trying to study for my English exam...)

Dick Grayson was tired. The child could barely keep his eyes open as his knees dug into the unforgivable ground, the cold long since forgotten, pushed out of his muddled mind by the heavy blanket of exhaustion.

If only they'd let him sleep, but the masked strangers kept him in the centre of a bright spotlight, shrill, beeping sounds blasting from loud speakers above him.

It was all too much, too loud, too bright, too harsh on his hypersensitive ears. He wasn't even able to form one coherent thought, his mind filled with cotton, too thick to escape from, not thick enough to block out the torturous, glaring, resounding torment he was subjected to.

At least he was still coherent enough to realize what the hooded men were doing: Sleep deprivation.   
Not very exclusive, but effective nonetheless.

It hurt. His ears were ringing (bleeding), his eyes were burning (crying), making it impossible for his oversensitive senses to catch even one second of peace.

The blaring sound intensified and with a barely audible sob, the child tried to block his ears, but his arms were yanked back by short, cold, _clanging_ chains, keeping his hands secured to either side of the cage he had been put in.

With a quiet whine, he dropped his head and prayed for sleep to finally pull him under.

  



End file.
